


Beautiful Silence

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Weekly Bingo [6]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: The more he knew about her, the more of mystery she was.
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko/The Frenchman
Series: Weekly Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714537
Kudos: 18





	Beautiful Silence

Kimiko is the type of person who is rare; a deadly mystery wrapped in silence who has bewitched Frenchie. He is beginning to be able to understand her silence, unspoken words in her face. But still, she's a puzzle and the more he finds out about her the more of a puzzle she becomes.

He thinks he might be falling for her. Who wouldn't? She's beautiful with eyes that can say a thousand words. Kimiko could also rip out the heart without breaking a sweat. 

Beautiful and deadly yet vulnerable. In a way needed protection from the horrors of the world. It was strange, she was strange but he thinks he might love her.


End file.
